11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Acedia
Acedia (アケディア Akedia) is a fictional character in 11eyes. He is one of the Black Knights and an antagonist of the series. Personality Aside from Superbia, Acedia seems to be the only one who is completely loyal to Avaritia without questions. He is a little arrogance, however, as he is the very first version of Index's ultimate weapon. Story Index Saint At some unknown time in the past, as Acedia's family line as cursed to be born without eyeballs, he was seemingly given a new body and became Index's prototype ultimate weapon. Index gave him the name "Benedict of the Bookshelf". Later in 1945, he and his sister came with Georgius of the Rainbow as his surbodinates to Ayame Hill to defeat the witch Liselotte. Despite his magical abilities, the gap of power between him and Liselotte was obviously to great and he was killed. After Georgius managed to defeat Liselotte by splitting her power into different dimensions, Misao Kusakabe used her shikikami to bound the Larvaes into Benedict and others' bodies, forming the Black Knight. He would then spend his life to defend the crystal which was holding Liselotte (now as Lisette) imprisoned. Fragments In 2009, the "fragments" of Liselotte was gathered in the Red Night and the Black Knights decided to destroy them. After Gula was killed and Ira was incapacitated, he and Invidia was dispatched to attack the "fragments" from two direction, making a surprise attack. Unfortunately, only he was able to arrive at the designated point, as Invidia was stopped on her way by Shiori. Even without support, his abilitis as the ultimate weapon of Index gave him some advantages. However, he was also facing with all the "fragments" (except for Shiori who was defending the bridge) at the same time, therefore, he was defeated by their combined efforts. While others distracted him, Misuzu used her most powerful weapon, the cursed sword Doujikiri Yatsusuna and sliced his head in half. He did not die, however, and Misuzu killed his sister Scholastica instead. In rage and anguish, Acedia swore revenge the next time they meet and flew away. Unfortunately for him, Shiori was still at the bridge and he encountered her on his way back to the crystal. He tried to attack but to no avail, as he his magical capabilities was halved by losing his sister. Shiori then revealed that she was "Ursula of the Bookshelf", the completed version of Index's ultimate weapon, and she held 5000 magical books within her body as her energy source, which was obviously more than the number of scrolls he was carrying. Acedia realized that she was also from his family line and was shocked. Shiori then killed him without holding back. In the anime, Acedia was killed by Kukuri and his sister was later killed by Shiori. Abilities Acedia acts as the "mage" of the Black Knights. His proficiency in magic enables him to excel at both defense and offense. He cannot defense himself from attacks from more than two directions, however. As the prototype ultimate weapon of Index, he carries a number of scrolls in his body. Normally he uses two of them to support him. In a situation where he has to go all out, all of the scroll will be used, allowing him to perform more devastating spells. Trivia *Ironically, even though Acedia is a supposedly mage of the Black Knights, aside from Superbia, other Black Knights are also magicians. Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists